There is no better way to say it
by Shinobukun
Summary: Nothing says "I love you" better than a cup of hot chocolate when you are feeling cold and tired. Negitoro fluff One-shot!


**You already know, I don't own vocaloid sadly xD.**

 **.**

 **There is no better way to say it**

 **.**

* * *

.

Teal shreds of hair were blown in all possible angles by the strong winter wind but Miku paid no mind to it as she rushed past the streets. Time was cutting close and the risk of looking like a madwoman paled against the possibility of her manager catching her arriving late to her shift. She shuddered just thinking about the stern look she would receive from the short haired brunette at work, so even if she already felt worn out she speeded up her pace.

She worked part-time as a barista in a popular café called "Starmugs" and due to the popularity of the chain coupled with the strategic location only a few streets from the local college, every day was pretty hectic.

'They just milk poor caffeine-dependent students' she thought bitterly, but shrugged it off almost immediately 'whatever helps me to pay the bills'.

It was a busy job and had its downs, but Miku so far liked it. She was good dealing with people, customers were amiable with her most of the time and she had the luck to share most of her shifts with her friends, Gumi and Miki who also worked there. Even Meiko, their manager wasn't so bad when she felt like it.

The jingle of the bell rang as she raced through the door all the way and practically jumped over the counter.

"SAFE!" – She hollered with her fist up, grinning to the round clock on the wall.

"Enjoying adrenaline as always, huh Miku?" – said the green haired girl who was smiling amusedly at her friend's antics.

Striking a winning pose Miku aimed to make her friend laugh, but at the lack of response she slowly opened her eyes, almost grimacing.

"She is behind me right?" – Gumi only offered an apologetic smile and subtly nodded.

Yep right behind her was Meiko giving her a dull look, clearly unimpressed with her stunts.

"You are off the hook today Hatsune, I have to go early today" – the brunette said, picking her coat and purse. – "It's been a low day so I guess there is not much problem" – she added the corner of her lips upturning slightly. "Megpoid, you are in charge"

"Ehh? Why it's never me?"- whined the tealette, but Meiko didn't even turn as she made her way to the front door waving her hand and with an overly nonchalant attitude she added;

"Don't complain Hatsune, you aren't even wearing your uniform and…" – Maiko said standing at the door giving a look at the clock "your shift officially started"

'Crap'

Looking around she noticed that in fact the place was quite empty. Not that it was a big shock either, the weather was horrible. The sound of the door closing made her react and hurriedly went to the staff room to get ready.

She trembled a little while changing. So. Damn. Cold. She heard on TV before that morning that it was in fact, the coldest day of the year so far.

Thinking about it Miku couldn't help but wonder… would _she_ come today? The thought was already making her anxious, so before losing herself in a daydream she slapped both her cheeks and after and self-encouraging "Yosh!" she got ready to work.

Work if there was any really, once back Miku was only met by a really bored Gumi standing before the register and next to her was Miki being her usual silly self, juggling with some empty cups. The tealette felt a little bit at lose, her hyperactive nature would have her crawling over the walls in no time. All this free time far for being a relief only made harder to ignore that anxious feeling in the back of her mind, the fact that she was actually _waiting for someone._

She wasn't proud of it, not many knew about it and those who knew – damn her two best friends - teased her and marked the matter as a 'mild teenage crush'. Which was probably true, but not at the same time. _She_ was just so breathtakingly beautiful… Miku just smiled to herself thinking of pink.

.

* * *

The fateful day when she met her was like any other to be honest. The place crowded as usual but at that time to Miku, who the new addition on the staff of Starmugs, was really overwhelming.

She had already screwed a few times while attending the orders and so, her blue haired co-worker and also kind of a mentor there decided to come to her rescue and took her place behind the counter and sent her to wipe some tables 'you can take your time and scape Mei's lashes, I will take responsibility' he said to her with his usual goofy grin. To say that she was relieved would be playing it down, Sakine Meiko, wasn't exactly a forgiving manager, even with her who was new she was unbelievable strict.

'Such a scary woman' – she thought to herself, making her way to one of the empty tables next to the window.

She was humming lowly doing the task at hand when a wet sensation coupled with a strong shove suddenly hit her, the force from it almost making her trip with the chair on the next table. Instincts kicking first, she was about to apologize with the client on the table she surely disturbed but she couldn't even do so as the person behind her, and the one who bumped her in the first place started spewing a rather colorful string obscenities towards her.

Miku's state of mortification started to shift to real irritation when the snotty hipster wannabe girl wouldn't just stop scolding her for 'wasting her iced-tea' which was now on the back of her shirt –thank you very much-

She sighed to herself, the most vexing part about it, is that one of the golden rules of the place was to be polite with the customers no matter how much of an assholes the may be. Miku despite her growing anger tried however to apologize and be civil but the blonde customer with her -oh so annoying valley girl tone wouldn't let her and instead started to make a scene.

And she thought she would be free of being the target of Meiko's wrath... Damnit all. Miku felt tears prickling her eyes in frustration, finding herself out of options and completely on the spot.

It was then when her prince in shining armor came to her rescue… Well actually it wasn't a prince, because that's way too fairy tale-ish. It was the customer on the next table, and _she_ was the most beautiful _princess_.

"Excuse me, but would you please stop being difficult and drop the issue? You are not only disturbing the other people here and being rude to this employer who nothing has to do with your own clumsiness; you are also really embarrassing yourself. Say sorry and let it go." – said without batting an eyelash now standing next to the tealette, her incredible blue-green eyes cold as ice glaring in annoyance behind her black rimmed glasses. The weight of that pinning glare was enough to make the other girl stumble over her own words, clearly embarrassed and intimidated.

"W-what the hell?! Mind your own business-"– Started her weak retort but was soon cut by the gorgeous pink haired girl.

"I would, but it's impossible to study with an annoying brat who knows nothing about respect barking beside my table. You find this place that bad? Their attention lousy? There is the door, got it?"

Besides the stern look in her eyes, the rest of her features remained serene, her voice even, the huskiness of it making her scary/soothing at the same time… such a controlled temper, Miku thought, it was like the pinkette grew taller with each passing second making the other girl so so small that even trying to talk back made her look pitiful to say the least, more so when other customers nodded to her savior's statement agreeing with her.

The blonde however tried in vain to save some of her dignity, scoffing at them before practically running off the establishment.

"Um... thanks for that" – Miku said her head hanging low, a bit embarrassed at how unable she was to handle the situation to the point that she needed someone to stand for her.

"Don't worry about it… Miku" – Said the taller girl surprising the tealette greatly.

"How-?" – Miku's face shot up but was silenced by the sight of the gentlest smile she had ever seen.

"Nametag" – She simply said signaling the square plaque on twin tailed girl top 'pss of course, now she will think I am an idiot" Miku thought to herself deeply embarrassed, her cheeks reddening along with the tip of her ears.

"Megurine Luka"- she presented herself, out of good manners.

"H-Hatsune Miku"

"I know" – she said now her smile stretching only so slightly that she showed a row of pearly white teeth, her blue-green eyes now warm and amiable.

"Oh, right… um, thanks again" - said Miku fidgeting with her fingers, she just wanted to keep talking with the older girl, but she knew she had to go back to work, and that the girl was doing her own thing before all the ruckus. - "Let me invite you something as thanks, I bet your coffee grew cold…uh sorr-"

"There is no need really, I had already finished my cup, thanks… but really I know the policies of this kind of places but even if it's a customer you can't let them treat you like that. These snooty-starmugs-lovers are way too full of themselves so its ok to bring them back to earth every now and then, don't let them mistreat you ok?" – She said with her oh so soothing voice.

"Y-yea, thanks … Luka-san?" – tried tentatively Miku not really knowing how to call her, was that too informal? – "Is that ok?"

"Yes, Miku"- She said taking her seat once again and picking her forgotten and rather lengthy book.

Hearing her say her name was enough to make her flustered, the way it rolled through her lips in that soft but clear voice gave her chills. And that was really weird, there she was standing infatuated by a stranger who was a girl, a gorgeous one but a girl in the end. One thing was sure, none ever made her feel like that ever.

"Um, I still would like to thank you… you sure there is nothing you would like?" –Miku asked, feeling really unconformable for some reason, she would blame it to the itching feeling her still drenched shirt was giving her… but right now it just felt wrong to leave just like that. She wanted something else.

"hmm What about a cinnamon bun?"- She said flashing another gentle smile to which Miku could only respond with one of her own brightest ones. _Yes, seeing her smile._

"Roger Luka-san" – the tealette chirped winking an eye. She felt so giddy inside for some reason.

And that is how at the moment unknown crush started to develop. Because to Miku's surprise and joy, Luka wasn't someone who was in the right place at the right moment, actually the pinkette was a regular customer who would go to the Cafe every day to study over a cup of coffee.

.

* * *

"Take your mind off the gutter Miku, you are making really creepy faces y'know?" – said the readhead skillfully adding a fifth cup to her juggle. And obviously the carrot lover didn't miss the opportunity to occupy herself even if that meant messing with her poor co-worker.

"hoo thinking of 'Hazelnut Latte and cinnamon bun'?" – As insensitive as it sounded, for them it was easier to remember regular customers for their orders more than the names they scribbled in a flash on the cardboard cups. Of course this particular customer had made a remarkable impression on the tealette to ever forget.

"Her name is Luka" – Miku grumbled a little annoyed.

"Sorry that we don't stalk her hard enough" – laughed off the readhead but the only answer she got was a deadly glare from Miku, her thin teal eyebrows furrowed in a tight frown.

"C'mon don't get pissy Miku, we are joking" – added Miki finally placing down the borrowed cups, before flashing a conciliating smile. If it came down to none of them talking to each other thanks to this silly teasing session the day surely would last forever, after all it's not like they had work as an excuse to ignore each other.

Thankfully for the trio, Gumi was fast to change the direction of the conversation going for a safer topic.

"So, you know why Meiko had to go early today?" – asked almost rhetorically Gumi, not being able to contain her laughs.

"Umm didn't something come out? I heard something about her boyfriend catching a cold" – said Miki don't really knowing what was about it.

"Uh? Ba-Kaito is sick?" – Asked Miku snapping out of her brooding mood, looking really surprised – "I thought Idiots didn't catch colds" – she then added laughing a bit, the truth was that the three of them knew their manager's boyfriend. Actually he worked there a while back, and only remembering the klutzy yet good natured blue haired young man always brought her a smile.

"It seems that he got it for being an idiot though" – commented Gumi giggling – "I heard that even with the cold wave we are having he refused to stop his regular diet of ice-cream. And now Meiko tied him to bed and depleted his fridge prohibiting him to eat ice-cream until he is fully recovered, I can only imagine his face! My, what a ditz"

They all shared a laugh at their friend's predicament, that medicine would be worse than the sickness itself for him. They continued chatting about random things and time did pass without any of them being really aware of it. Their attention was caught though as the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of a new customer.

Miku went to her position ready to prepare the new order when she noticed her friends suddenly busying themselves…Weird. They had had a few customers despite the weather, but it wasn't like they had to pretend they were doing something for appearances… sheeh.

And then was when it hit her, she looked up anxiously… _'was it her…?_ '

Yes, indeed the pink haired princess was making her way towards her, well the counter to get her order… pss details.

What Miku saw though both amazed and worried her a little. Her crush's long pink hair was tousled without doubt thanks to the merciless wind outside and her always so amazing blue-green eyes peeked through half lidded eyes behind her never absent glasses looking really tired. Seeing her more closely her nose had this pinkish color that told Miku that her crush was probably with a cold, or the beginning of one. What amazed her however was that even being at her worst, Luka managed to still look beautiful.

'Her red nose looks so cute' – thought the tealette internally squealing, as her heartbeat fastened with each step the older girl took towards the counter – 'she is sick be more considerate!' – She reprimanded herself, taking as her redhead told her before, her mind off the gutter.

"Good afternoon, Miku" – she said her voice husky and raspy.

"Luka-san!" – replied young barista not being able to cover the eagerness in her tone 'Miku get it together, causal casual' she told herself blushing a little – "Um, em… so, what would you like today? The same as always? – asked now picking an empty cup ready to scribble her crush's name.

Luka giggled a bit at the other's girl enthusiasm and clearing the raspiness of her voice she answered. – "hmm, I would like to try something different today, what would you recommend?"

"There are these new coffee beans everyone is going crazy about…" – Miku started thoughtful, 'what would be the best for Luka-san? Maybe something with honey will do her well…wait stop we are not even acquaintances showing too much concern may look a bit creepy'.

"Miku, are you listening to me…?" – Said Luka rather amused, the shorter girl had this little something that always made her smile. Like now, she would tune out and start making a lot of different expressions deep in her thoughts. How everything showed so clearly in her face made her want to stare more, curious about what she could find.

"O-oh sorry, what did you say?" – Asked Miku really embarrassed, since it was always crowded in there she never could really talk to Luka when she came to the café, and now that she could she was screwing it up 'Get a grip Miku!'

"I asked you what did you thought of that new coffee"

"Oh- I actually…" – Started Miku biting her tongue, If she didn't made a fool of herself until now, this was it.

"Yeah the kid over here doesn't like coffee actually. Ridiculous right?" – Laughed Miki passing behind Miku with a box in her hands making her way to back room. She was so going to kill her redheaded friend later.

"And you work in a Café? You sure are interesting" – Luka said still smiling softly.

"Well it's close to college and I needed a part time job so…" – Miku started bashfully.

"There is nothing wrong with that, just curious. Well… if it's not coffee, tell me which is your favorite drink here? I will have that" – said the bespectacled girl, her smile stretching slightly.

Was Luka asking her to pick for her, and her favorite? Goodness. Miku's face was in flames and it was no longer due to shame. She felt her temperature rise and her heart wildly pumping at her ribcage as if wanting to break free. How did she do that?

The tealette shook her face, now was absolutely not time for that, not with Luka in front of her waiting for an answer.

"Um, It would be a Chocolate cream with a lot of chocolate chips!" – Miku said brightly, ignoring her own blush and pushing her nervousness aside; she felt so happy to be able to share even this little bit of time with the older girl. -"It's a soft drink, and I bet its texture will do well to your throat" – well crap that wasn't supposed slip.

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you Miku. And it sounds tasty; I got to admit that I too have a bit of a sweet-tooth. I will totally have that"

"Okey, one big chocolate cream with chocolate chips for Luka-san!" – Chipped Miku enthusiastically preparing the drink.

Miku sighed audibly as she saw Luka go with her order and sitting in her usual table next to the window. That was it, now who knew when she would be able to talk to her like just now. The thought alone was rather depressing so she decided that it was better not dwell in that and just be happy she could talk with her a little and share her favorite drink with her.

"Miku you look like a lonely puppy whose owner left to work, geez" – Said Gumi joining her at the counter once again.

"Shut up" – maybe… she was feeling a little lonely. – "Where is Miki by the way, I have some pay-back to do" – Miku added darkly.

"ahahaha funny thing, her shift ended and already went home"

"Wha-? I didn't see her go!" – asked Miku surprised. That sneaky little…

"She took the back door but you shouldn't be mad though, we all know you would be there stuttering nonsense for who knows how long to say something as simple as you not liking coffee. Better to look childish than like a total moron right? Besides its part your cute-loli-charm you should be thankful"- Miku said nothing and just puffed her cheeks in defeat, she wouldn't thank them… now. As much as she hated it sometimes, her friends knew her too well and the thought of them supporting and helping her with her "teenage crush" made her incapable to stay mad. They were the best.

"Whatever" – she said, yet her playful smile betrayed her "still-annoyed" act.

Minutes turned to hours in which Miku still with nothing much to do, spent most of the time stealing glances to her favorite customer.

She would see her sneeze and cough sometimes; she saw how she filled pages and pages with notes next to a pile of copies and a few books. She would see her frown sometimes and rub her temple tiredly. She would see her take sips of her cup and realize it was already empty, she was so concentrated in her work, it was admirable yet worrisome for Miku who only wished the pinkette could take it a little easier… she looked so tired and cold.

She didn't know her.

She was aware that she was only a few steps before becoming down-right creepy.

But she didn't care much right now. She wanted to do something for Luka.

All the good and warm feelings she made her feel, she wanted to share it.

She never was one to think things through, as so she just let her impulses guide her. And so she did.

Megurine Luka was a little late in the uptake, before she could take her eyes of her notes she was alone again. Looking at her side she saw Miku hurrying back to the counter, and before disappearing past one of the doors to the staff-only rooms she turned swiftly. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second in which Luka could appreciate Miku's red tomato face along a shy yet content smile. As soon as it came that moment passed by and then the tealette was out of sight.

"What was that?" - She thought to herself taking a moment to wipe her runny nose.

And then she saw it, on her table was a fresh cup of Miku's favorite, Chocolate cream along a little package of honey candies.

She couldn't help but to smile fondly at the kind gesture. Luka then took the cup, relishing the warm feeling in her hands she stayed like that for a few minutes before drinking a bit.

So sweet

"Such special girl" – she thought the warm and sweet feeling lingering. The young barista always made her think like that, she was so bright.

She put cup the table, realizing she should keep working on her project she was about to re start her readings when her eyes caught on something she didn't notice.

There was something scribbled on the cup, taking it once again she looked at it carefully, reading the note.

" _Please take care of your health and rest if you are feeling tired! Good luck with your work!-Oh and drink warm stuff!"_ \- The last part made her laugh quietly; it looked like it was added at last minute. Luka felt herself smile once again, that girl honestly, even her cheeks were warming up.

Another note in the bottom of the cup caught her attention. It was written in a tiniest size she had ever seen. She looked at it, curiosity shining in her eyes; she would decipher that three word sentence!

.

" _I love you"_

.

Blush. Needless to say Luka was unable to continue with her schoolwork after that.

.

* * *

It was a while later when Miku's shift ended that she finally had the guts to come out of the staff-room. Gumi assured her that Luka was already gone at least twenty times before but she wouldn't risk it. Damn her impulses. She was embarrassed out of her mind. But weirdly enough she didn't quite regret it. Gumi who was in the register all the time told her that Luka didn't look annoyed, mad or uncomfortable after her uh, gift. Just flustered.

It could have been a lot worse, she decided. And in the deepest part of her heart she was happy to have been able to reach the pinkette, even if just a little bit. It was a bold move. But it was already done. High were the chances that she didn't understand the little letters. She didn't have the clearest writing after all.

Seeing the clouded sky after long hours at work felt nice, even the cold wind was welcomed as she stepped out of the shop.

"Will it be awkward the next time I see her?" – She wondered inwardly.

And it was; only that it was a lot sooner that what she could have expected. She was able to walk only a few steps on the street before a soft tug on her jacket stopped her.

"Luka…-san?"

Indeed the older girl was the one impeding her departure. She looked shaky, all her calm features were out of the window and instead she looked really nervous. And red, before it was only her nose, but now Miku thought her skin color was about to fuse with her hair.

"I- uh…" – She started, but stopped, she was fidgeting, fixing her glasses… looking at the sides almost as if looking for some invisible source of courage. It was quite a view for Miku who never expected the older girl to be this ruffled.

The next thing was as unexpected; the taller girl literally went for it as she bended a little but enough to deposit a soft feather kiss on the now utterly surprised and flustered tealette's cheek.

"I really want to know you better, would you like to go out with me sometime?" – Luka said on stride, red to the ears but with a determined look on her eyes.

Miku was speechless. Was this really…?

They stared at each other in the eye in silence.

Silence.

.

 _Achoo!_

Miku gigged, picking from one of her pockets a handkerchief for Luka.

"I would love to" – she said smiling brightly, handling it to her.

.

.

END

* * *

 **And that's it! Hope you guys liked it. It's been really cold over here these days and this idea just got stuck on my head.**

 **Yes again it's not girls talk I am soooorry about that ;_; I just lol I am quite unsatisfised with my english and writting skills, I just want to polish the chapters I am writting until I am happy enough with them before updating. yeah thats pretty much it. Also life is being rough on me, too many exams damn.**

 **Yet, I needed some negitoro. And this was born as result.**

 **Comments are always appreciated!**

 **;D**


End file.
